


Уступки

by jsMirage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Стив был суперсолдатом, способным пережить обледенение, сражение с Гидрой и Красным Черепом, он мог выдерживать огромные нагрузки и даже помешать взлету чертового вертолета одной лишь мощью своих бицепсов! Стив был уверен в своем организме и его способностях на все сто процентов, потому с легкостью пошел на поводу у Тони, который предложил Мстителям алкомарафон на новогодние праздники.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	Уступки

Стив был суперсолдатом, способным пережить обледенение, сражение с Гидрой и Красным Черепом, он мог выдерживать огромные нагрузки и даже помешать взлету чертового вертолета одной лишь мощью своих бицепсов! Стив был уверен в своем организме и его способностях на все сто процентов, потому с легкостью пошел на поводу у Тони, который предложил Мстителям алкомарафон на новогодние праздники. Все равно Стив не пьянел, а идти на уступки своему бойфренду — важная часть отношений (так Наташа говорила). А они с Тони не всегда ладили и часто спорили, так что алкомарафон — сущая мелочь, на которую Стив был готов.

Так он думал в тот день. Так он и сказал Тони.

И лишь на утро после праздников понял, как же он ошибся! Это было самое отвратительное его пробуждение за долгие и долгие годы! Знал бы Эрскин, что сыворотка спасует перед похмельем… А ведь он всего лишь старался не отставать от Тони.

— Доброе утро, кэп! — поздоровался тот отвратительно бодрым голосом. — Что-то ты сегодня долго в кровати валяешься. Как насчет пробежки?

Стив простонал что-то нечленораздельное, с трудом разлепляя глаза.

— А я уже успел опробовать новую модель МАРКа.

— Как ты можешь быть таким бодрым? — кое-как проскрежетал Стив, у которого во рту полыхал пожар.

Тони самодовольно ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами, умалчивая о том, что они с Беннером потратили две недели на разработку алкоголя, который свалит суперсолдата. Но оно того стоило.

— Когда очухаешься, я покажу тебе видео. Джарвис сохранил лучшие кадры.

— Лучшие кадры с чем?

— С тем, как ты отжигал вчера.

— Убей меня, пожалуйста, — попросил Стив, дав себе зарок никогда больше не прикасаться к алкоголю.


End file.
